Hazen
by anaojraiuga
Summary: Before the demons get to you, would you forgive and forget, or just give in and go with the dark


Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns all of twilight

Beep… beep…. Beep….. Smash! ..And…crash!

Well if you haven't guess that was my very, very, annoying alarm clock being smash against my lovely brown and green wall.

My name is Johanna Carter, but since my name is such mouthful my, used to be lovely, friends gave me a nick name so I go by… JOE… I know is a boy's name but what can I do.

I'm average looking, no to skinny and not fat, normal, 165 cm. 5'6. My skin is not very dark and not white is a little tanned, my eyes are very dark almost black and at night they really are black, just like my hair that I was curse with very untamed curls and waves. My hair is very long it reaches my mid back my old buddies liked to run their hands in it and when I ask why they would tell me "why not".

So returning to my annoying alarm clock that just got broken into tinny pieces. As you probably figured out I'm not a morning person especially since I only got two hours off sleep. And you wonder why … well I explain in a few minutes when it makes sense not now since my nose just found the smell off eggs and bacon. Mom must be coocking breakfast. Then it hits me … breakfast… and just like that I run from my very natural bedroom to my kitchen and attack the plate that was set in my seat.

My mom turns around and yells.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-my mom surprised

-What? - I ask with my mouth field with eggs so it sound like - whhhna

-Don't do that! You scared the beans out have me young lady – My mom.

Her name is Phoebe Carter the third child out have four currently 40 and single she had me 17 years ago. My dad you ask well never heard of him, our seen him he dump my mom when she told him that she was pregnant. What an ass right.

- Sorry mom but you know how I like my bacon – me stuffing my mouth

-I know honey, so ….-my mom

- yes …. What something sugar- me trying to sound as a waiters from the café down in la push

-Don't sugar me miss… you know what I'm talking about. I know that you don't like to talk about …..that with me, because you don't want to worry me but. – My mom

-I know mom. –Sight- Well I'm fine just e few cut's, and a bruise here and there. –me

-Good. No injuries then- her

-Nope- me

-Ok then – she says turning around and continuing cocking

I hate lying to her so I happen to have at least two ribbes cracked and a deep bite wound on my right upper arm but what she doesn't know doesn't kill her.

You're wandering how a 16 girl does end up with that…. well

- Fb-

-Sorry jackey, max keep talking and talking and talking…..well you get my drift. - Me to one have my best friends since dippers.

Jacob black long dark hair very that you what to touch every time you look at it, tan skin 5'9 150 pounds. As been glue to my hip since the day we made sand castle together along with quil atera and embry call. The 4 have us leave down at la push we have the best beach to surf.

-Of course you were with max what about me, am I no longer your friend, are you going to leave just like Embry- Him yelling at me he was shaking to

-What are you talking about Jacob, calm down will you; you are being irracional-me calm

-Irracional me! No you're the one being irracional, you don't care about us, JUST LEAVE ME AND QUIL ALONE AND GO BACK TO YOUR RICH FRIENDS AND HAVE A NICE LIFE!- Him yelling and starting to go away

-Jacob what's wrong with you! - Me following him and grab his arm he turns

-GO AWAY. I HATE YOU. GO AWAY AND DON'T EVEN SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAN! NO ONE LIKES you! WE ONLY WERE YOUR FRIENDS OUT Off PITY! SO JUST GO! Now!- He yells pushing me into the ground in a very hurtful way I might had. I landed on my right wrist and broke it. He just walks away. I sit there and cry from the pain of my wrist and the pain from my broken hear…..Pity….am I that repulsive that people have pity of me…those word's crush my world….in more than one way.

I stand up and start to walk home .the rain fell on my body as I walk not bodering the cold air that pass troth the vast trees from the hoods that circle the small reservation.

I don't know for how long I walked but the only think I remember was a loud honk and someone yelling

Watch out-

The next think I know my body was hurting if someone run a truck into it and guess what that was what happened I was it by a truck and my body laid there in the concrete off the street.

I could see people leaning above me, but I couldn't hear anything just a ring far away and the taste off blood in my mouth….gross….. My eyes felt tired and the moment I closed them was the moment my life ended. The moment that I DIED.


End file.
